Kamu dan Dirinya
by Ratu Galau
Summary: Ada lima lagu, lantunan melodi yang akan membawa pasangan kekasih Kai dan Aichi bertualang dalam nuansa yang macam-macam rasanya. KaIchi. Kumpulan drabble. RnR?


Cardfight! Vanguard (c) Bushiroad – Akira Itou.

((Saya nggak ambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini, kecuali menjaring ide. *kunyah Serabi*))

Pairing: **Kai Toshiki x Sendou Aichi**

* * *

/ _Thank you for clicking and reading this_ gaje _ness drabble_ /

((Ada lima lagu, lantunan melodi yang akan membawa pasangan kekasih Kai dan Aichi bertualang dalam nuansa yang macam-macam rasanya))

* * *

 **Shooting Star – Kotoko. **

Legenda romantis tentang bukit kecil itu begitu populer di kalangan gadis-gadis desa. Tim Q4 yang entah nyasar di pedalaman antah-berantah pun mencoba peruntungan terkait legenda tersebut.

Jika sepasang kekasih berhasil bertemu di puncak bukit menjelang dini hari, maka cinta mereka tak akan diragukan lagi.

Kamui sudah mencoba dengan Emi, tapi boro-boro manjat bukit, Emi turun lagi karena takut. Kamui malah nyasar. Miwa dan Misaki tak berniat ikutan, hingga masing-masing akhirnya mengutus Aichi dan Kai untuk memanjat bukit itu dari titik berbeda.

Mau tak mau, akhirnya mereka memacu kaki melawan dainginnya udara dini hari. Memanjat bukit, melewati hutan, mendongak ke atas untuk menemukan puncaknya. Aichi sampai lebih dulu. Tubuhnya lelah bukan main. Kaki langit timur sudah mulai menghijau.

"Aichi."

Pemuda berhelai biru itu tahu, pasangannya juga akan tiba menyusulnya, bersama dengan matahari pagi yang mulai menyinari ufuk timur.

"Kita bertemu di puncak bukit ini, padahal berangkat dari titik berbeda," Aichi menggumam pelan, senyumnya terkembang. "Takdir?"

"Nggak, sih. Ada petunjuk jalannya."

"Hah?"

 _Puncak bukit, 50 meter lagi, lewat sini. Semangat!_

* * *

 **Nomi ni Konai Ka – Sukima Switch.**

Bangun telat. Lari tunggang-langgang menuju sekolah, ternyata jam pertama kosong. Istirahat, lupa bawa bekal. Ke kantin, nggak kebagian makan siang. Yang sisa hanya roti tawar. Pembagian kertas ulangan, hanya punya sendiri yang hilang di ruang guru. Pulang-pulang hujan deras, lupa bawa payung. Nekat menembus hujan, gledeknya gede.

Apes.

Apalagi yang kurang hari ini dalam hidup Sendou Aichi?

Tapi Aichi menolak memiliki hari sial. Dia optimis, mencari satu keberuntungan yang dapat membuat hari kelamnya bersinar lagi. Malam sudah beranjak meninggi, kali ini dia pulang kemalaman, Emi sudah merepet di telepon tadi. Untung Kai bersedia mengantar sampai rumah.

Sebelum sampai ke rumah, Kai Toshiki tak keberatan mentraktir Aichi sekaleng kopi hitam—demi wajah ceria sang kekasih yang daritadi ditekuk.

 _Klontang, cbyuur!_

"..."

Dua kaleng kopi keluar dari dalam _vending machine_ , anehnya cuma punya Aichi yang terbang terpelanting cantik dan masuk selokan dengan begitu apik.

"Sudahlah, makasih. Aku pulang duluan saja," ujar Aichi lesu.

"Jangan ngambek, deh, ini untukmu. Belum kuminum, kok" Kai memberikan kaleng kopinya.

"... Kalau begitu minumlah."

"...?"

"Minumlah," pinta Aichi. Kai tak mengerti, namun tetap menurut. Akhirnya dia meminum setengah.

"Makasih," sahut Aichi ketika ia menerima kaleng kopi yang isinya tinggal setengah. Dia cepat-cepat meminumnya, sekali teguk.

 _Ciuman nggak langsung dengan Kai-kun._

Lah, bener, kan? Keberuntungan itu harus dicari?

* * *

 **Shizuku – Sukima Switch.**

Ketika pagi hari telah tiba, sinar mentari menelusup dari balik celah tirai. Pagi selalu menjadi awal ceria bagi keluarga Kai. Apalagi sudah ada tawa manis balita di antara mereka.

Kai Toshiki baru saja menyiapkan sarapan. Dia membuka tirai lebih lebar, hingga cahaya mentari masuk memenuhi ruang tengah keluarganya.

"Toshiki, lihat," Aichi sedang duduk di lantai, mengusap lembut balita mungil di pangkuannya. "Tasuku sudah bisa merangkak, loh."

Kai Toshiki berjongkok, mencoba menggapai Tasuku, namun balita itu sudah tersenyum dan merangkak duluan, menuju ayahnya.

Sinar mentari bagai satu latar yang ikut bergembira, menebarkan kehangatannya yang nyaman.

Setelah semua yang Kai Toshiki lalui, kehilangan keluarga, kesepian tanpa insan terdekat, kini ia berhasil, kembali membangun _keluarganya sendiri._

* * *

 **My Sweet Heart – Rika Komatsu.**

"I-ini ada apa?"

Aichi mati-matian menahan pinggangnya agar tidak terbang. Pulang-pulang, dia sudah disambut dengan Kai Toshiki yang tengah bergaya ala Tokyo Meong-Meong, lengkap _nekomimi_ dan kostum tebar aurat ala Mew Ichigo. Waw itu paha, mau dong, Meong~

"Hai, Aichi sudah pulang," sapa Emi riang, dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Sebentar, apa yang terjadi di rumah kita, Emi?" Aichi bahkan sudah berlinang airmata menahan tawa, tanpa memedulikan wajah suaminya yang cemberut di seberang sana.

"Tadi Kakak Ipar kalah _Cardfight_ lagi sama Ibu," Emi siap memotret dengan ponselnya. "Lalu aku mengajukan syarat kalau Kakak Ipar harus pakai kostum Tokyo Meong-Meong, _anime_ kesukaanku dan Mai-chan."

Akhirnya tawa Aichi pecah juga. Tadinya Toshiki ingin mengamuk, tapi karena tawanya manis, jadi dimaafkan.

Sepertinya setelah menikah, orang-orang yang dapat mengerjai Kai Toshiki jadi bertambah jumlahnya. Kalau dulu hanya ada Miwa Taishi, sekarang sudah ada Sendou Emi.

* * *

 **Front Hall – Biohazard 2.**

Kai Toshiki dan Sendou Aichi sama sekali tak peduli berapa banyak mayat hidup ganas yang menghadang, berjalan terseok-seok dengan tubuh membusuk. Amerika sudah terinfeksi, dan Yale _Universty_ bahkan sudah seperti bangunan mati. Penerangan dalam bagunan sudah tak memadai, berbagai garukan kuku tertoreh menyedihkan di dinding, serpihan daging manusia berceceran dan bercak darah di sana-sini. Erangan demi erangan mayat hidup memenuhi setiap sisi, seolah tak ada lagi suara di muka bumi ini selain erangan dan geraman mereka.

Keduanya saling melindungi. Menembak peluru panas tepat di kepala para mayat hidup yang mengejar. Kaitan jemari tak terlepas, seolah tak akan ada yang memisahkan mereka sampai ke tempat yang paling aman.

Pintu keluar dari Yale _University_ telah terlihat. Senyum cerah keduanya sudah terkembang. Bergulat dengan ratusan mayat hidup membusuk benar-benar tak menyenangkan. Rasa ingin muntah dan kengerian bercampur jadi satu. Setelah melewati pintu ini, mereka berhasil meraih tempat aman.

Aichi tak kuasa menahan rasa mual, sedih pun marah, apalagi ketika melihat teman-teman kuliahnya datang dengan terseok-seok, bukan lagi manusia.

Di depan universitas sudah ada bus NYPD— _New York Police Department_ yang sudah menunggu, untuk mengevakuasi manusia yang masih selamat, menuju New York, di mana gedung isolasi teraman dengan sisa spesies manusia normal di dalamnya.

"Kalian berhasil. Cepat masuk ke dalam," ujar kepala kepolisian. Keduanya mengangguk, namun langkah Aichi terhenti. Dia menarik pelan ujung pakaian Kai.

"Aichi?"

"Terima kasih, sudah menjemputku," Aichi berujar lirih. "Aku senang kamu selamat."

Aichi memandang Kai Toshiki dengan bola mata berkaca-kaca. Dia memeluk Kai hangat, seolah dapat menyalurkan suara hatinya melalui pelukan. Seketika tubuhnya gemetar, menggigil dengan napas memburu.

"Kai-kun," suaranya bahkan sudah berubah menjadi lebih serak. Aichi menggulung lengan panjang pakaiannya, manampakkan bekas gigitan yang sudah menghitam dan mengeluarkan darah.

 _Oh Tuhan._

Kai Toshiki memandang tak percaya.

"Bunuh ..." tubuh Aichi semakin bergetar. Kulitnya dengan cepat memucat seputih kertas. Manik sewarna samudra itu berangsur hilang, memutih dengan serat-serat merah darah di sekelilingnya. "Aku..."

Sisa tenaga terakhirnya dan Aichi meraih senjata api dari tangan kekasihnya, menempelkannya pada dahinya sendiri.

"Kumohon ... bunuh ... aku..."

Kai merasa tak ingin melakukan apapun. Ia hanya dapat menutup matanya rapat-rapat, pasrah. Suara Aichi sudah tak terdengar lagi, berganti menjadi geraman buas, mengerikan, menyayat hati. Sedetik setelahnya hanya ada suara runtut desingan peluru, timah panas para anggota NYPD menghujani kekasihnya.

Dua detik setelah jasad pemuda Sendou itu rubuh, tak ada yang tega meyaksikan kelanjutannya.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

Selesaiiiii xDDD Padahal di _playlist_ ada lagu Vanguard banyak tapi kok nggak ada yang kena, ya? Hahahaha 8DDD Tadinya aku ragu mau posting di FFn, tapi diskusi sama temen dan ternyata katanya ini bukan termasuk song-fic, jadi boleh di posting :D Sebenarnya aku main begini di FB, untuk maksa ide keluar, biar lancar buat ngerjain fanficbook Vanguard buat Comifuro 7 nanti x)

Tahun ini pingin menulis lagi setelah lama nggak aktif nulis dan lari ke dunia gambar :'(

Oh, iya, bagi yang mau ikutan main begini, ayo dicoba. Asik, loh. Berikut aturan mainnya:

 **Aturan main** :

1 - Set playlist di komputer/HP/Tabletmu jadi _shuffle_.

2 - Ambil 1 OTP yang pengen kamu tulisin.

3 - Kalau 1 lagu mulai muter, tulislah _drabble_ tentang apapun yang muncul di kepalamu. Tulis selama lagunya main. Kalau lagunya habis, segera berhenti menulis. Edit belakangan.

4 - Ulangi langkah 3 untuk lagu selanjutnya, terus sampai 5 lagu x DD

 **5 - Have fun!**

.

Thanks bagi yang sudah baca. RnR?


End file.
